glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin, en español Como Una Vírgen, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Power of Madonna. Es cantada por Rachel y Jesse, Will y Emma, y Santana y Finn. La versión original pertenece a Madonna, de su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado Like a Virgin. Es el segundo solo de Emma y Santana. También es presentada en el episodio Sexuality del reality show The Glee Project. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio The Power of Madonna, tres personas que aun no han perdido su virginidad se disponen a hacerlo. Emma tiene una cita romántica con Will; Rachel se siente preparada para estar con Jesse, y Finn se encuentra con Santana en un motel. Antes de acostarse y durante el momento que comparten juntos, los 6 cantan esta canción. Finalmente, Emma y Rachel no se sienten lo suficientemente preparadas, aunque Finn si pierde su virginidad con Santana. The Glee Project En el episodio Sexuality, los 6 participantes restantes deben mostrarle cuan sexy pueden ser a Ashley Fink y Mark Salling, los invitados de la semana, cantando esta canción. Finalmente ellos eligen a Samuel como el que mejor demostró su sensualidad. Letra Rachel: I made it through the wilderness, Somehow I made it through Rachel y Jesse: I didn't know how lost I was until I found you Will y Emma: I was beat incomplete. I'd been had I was sad and blue Rachel y Jesse: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Santana: Like a virgin, touched for the very first time Rachel y Jesse: Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Rachel y Jesse: Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last Will y Emma: You're so fine, and you're mine Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold Rachel y Jesse: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out, what was scared and cold Todos: Like a virgin, touched for the very first time Like a virgin, with your heart beat next to mine Santana: You're so fine, and you're mine Santana y Finn: I'll be yours, 'Till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide Todos: Like a virgin Santana: You make me feel like a virgin Todos: Touched for the very first time Santana: Oh baby Todos: Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine Like a virgin Rachel y Jesse: Ooh, ooh Like a virgin Rachel: Feels so good inside Jesse: When you hold me Emma: When you hold me Will: When your heart beats Jesse: When your heart beats Will: When you love me Santana: When you love me, baby Todos: Ooh, oooh Like a virgin. Curiosidades *Durante la sesión de grabación de esta canción, los productores tenían a cada cantante grabar toda la canción por lo que sería capaz de editar cualquier manera que quisieran. *Durante ciertas tomas de la escena, algunos tatuajes de Lea Michele son visibles. *Finn es el único que realmente perdió su virginidad después de este número.